


Love the One You're With

by juice817, semaphoredrivethru



Series: Past Curfew [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is happy.  He has something he's wanted for a very long time.  It's just... nothing is the same as with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted January 26, 2007._

Terence stretched out on his stomach, the silver and green of his rumpled tie, loose around his neck and half-off the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, at odds with the red and gold curtains around Oliver's bed. Grinning, Terence arched his back and pushed against the boy next to him, rubbing against Oliver's solid form, their body heat mingling even through their starched uniforms. Reaching out with one slender and artistic finger, Terence drew invisible whorls along the back of Oliver's hand.

"Don't tell me that _you'd_ rather be revising than outside in all that snow, Oliver," Terence teased, eyes dancing.

Oliver laughed and shot Terence a meaningful look. "Not _revising_ ," he said mildly, "no." He tangled his legs with Terence's and moved even closer.

"Oh, but there's something better than snowfall flight?" Terence asked as innocently as he could manage, fingers dancing up Oliver's arm as he turned to curl around the other boy, nosing at his neck and grinning. "Do tell, Wood."

"There might be one or two things." Oliver wormed his fingers into Terence's clothing, grinning triumphantly when he found bare skin. His other hand coaxed Terence's face up so he could brush their lips together. "But not many." His hand worked further under the heavy uniform, callused fingertips lightly stroking.

Humming softly in pleasure, Terence pulled Oliver a bit closer until they were chest to chest and holding each other loosely. "I can't get enough of the way you kiss," he sighed, lips quirked up as he chased after another one of Oliver's sweet kisses.

Oliver smiled a bit sheepishly. "Good," he murmured into yet another kiss, "because I can't get enough of kissing you." Oliver wondered absently when he'd switched roles and become the more dominant bloke, and for just a second wished Bill were there to take over, take him under, and then Oliver pushed the thoughts away and focused again on the boy in his arms. He grinned. "Would you rather be revising, Ter?"

Terence snorted and nipped at Oliver's lips, determined to not notice, again, that there was somewhere Oliver kept drifting off to. It happened less and less often these days, but mostly it was when they were cuddled up like this and acting like the boyfriends Terence hadn't meant for them to be at first. Not that he minded dating _the_ Oliver Wood, school Quidditch star and future professional athlete, especially since Terence was ridiculously infatuated by now. But still, it would have been nice to not have to share with whatever memory it was Oliver wouldn't talk about.

"Do I look like a Ravenclaw to you, Wood?" Terence asked, half-laughing against Oliver's lips as he pushed all thoughts that weren't about this here and now aside. Later, there'd be time for analysing and dissection. Now, though, Terence had a damn-near perfect Gryffindor mouth to kiss.

"I don't know," Oliver smirked, pushing Terence onto his back and looming over him, grinning down at him. "What does a Ravenclaw look like?" Oliver bent to kiss Terence yet again, licking at his lips before teasing his way inside.

"Squinty-eyed and boring," Terence said when they broke apart again for air. "Whereas I'm _shifty_ -eyed and clever. There's quite a difference there, you know."

Oliver laughed again. "I can vouch for clever, but I havena noticed shifty-eyed." Oliver pulled away and tugged his shirt off, then bent to open Terence's shirt as well. The tie he left loosely knotted, smoothing the length of silk down the centre of Terence's now-bare chest. His fingers kept moving even after he ran out of tie, going to the flies of Terence's trousers. "But you definitely aren't squinty," Oliver finished absently. His eyes were on his hands as he opened Terence's trousers.

Terence slid his hands up Oliver's strong thighs, fingers brushing over his smoothly rippled abdomen, and plucked at his flies in return. "Well, that's kind of you to say," he said, thumbing open the button at the top. Hazel eyes, flecked with gold, looked up at Oliver, dancing with amusement. "And I don't care what anyone else says, 'suicidal bravery' isn't all your house has going for it, either." He grasped Oliver's zip with his thumb and forefinger and started to pull, intending to tease.

The door banged open just then, admitting a storming cloud of red-headed frustration. Well, mostly red-headed, as Percy seemed to have acquired bright green racing strips along the sides of his head. Oblivious to the boys tangled on Oliver's bed, Percy headed straight for the loo to use the mirror to charm himself back to normal.

Oliver just couldn't help it. He laughed, hard, curling over Terence to rest his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "S'a good look for you, Perce," he called out before convulsing into laughter again, finally falling to Terence's side, arms wrapped around himself.

Flustered by the sudden interruption, Terence couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks and neck as he rolled onto his side. At the same time, he was snickering at Percy's situation, and smirked as he thought that Percy really ought to know better by now than to run afoul of the twins. The thought sat strangely though; even after spending nearly every spare moment he had over the past few months (which, with all of his classes, really wasn't all that much) with Oliver, it tweaked his Slytherin heart to be so at home with a bunch of Gryffindors.

"...won't listen to anyone, hardly Mum or Dad, or even _Bill_ ," Percy was muttering as he banged about the loo. "But you'd think they'd have the sense God gave little creatures to at least listen to the Head Boy. But do they? _No_. I swear, it'll be a bloody _miracle_ if those two make it through school..." There was a shower of blue sparks, and Percy came back into the room, hair mostly back to normal except for one violently green patch just over his left ear. He saw the boys on Oliver's bed, took in their half-dressed state, and flushed a brilliant shade of red as his quick mind added it all up. "Oh my," Percy said. "Um... hullo, Oliver. Terence."

His laughter had died as if Percy had thrown a switch at the mention of Bill. Oliver managed a credible smile for Percy, though. "Hello. Twins, I assume? At least you got it mostly out." Oliver cast a surreptitious look at his and Terence's crotches, but fortunately they were both still tucked away.

Percy nodded curtly as Oliver turned to face him. "The school would be in utter chaos if it were up to them," he said, eyes flickering to Terence's hand as the slim fingers curled over Oliver's hip. Percy's flush deepened, but he refused to look away from the other boys as he remembered Bill's advice.

"You say that like it's some sort of news," Terence said with a grin, scooting up behind Oliver. Trying to bring him back, since he could feel the other boy drifting off to wherever it was he went. Again. Propped up on an elbow, Terence rested his chin on Oliver's shoulder. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with being this open around other kids, but Terence was more content to let Oliver lead the way than he was bothered by the directions they sometimes took. Mostly. "Even _my_ housemates know to avoid those delinquents if possible."

Oliver leaned back into Terence, taking comfort from the warmth of his body, the simple pleasure of being touched. God, he just _missed_ Bill sometimes. "Your housemates have a hope of avoiding them," Oliver murmured. "Percy's related, he doesn't really have much choice." Oliver reached down to grab Terence's arm, pulling it around his waist. To Percy, Oliver said, "You should see if Hermione can get the last of the green out. She's very good, you know." He smiled at Percy again, a much more sincere expression this time. It was hardly Percy's fault that in certain light, he looked so much like his eldest brother that it made Oliver's eyes water. "I think she's in the common room," Oliver continued, hoping Percy would take the hint. He didn't want to be blatant and close his curtains in his housemate's face, but Percy _had_ interrupted something. Oliver threaded his fingers through Terence's over his flat stomach, his thumb absently stroking Terence's hand.

Terence hid his smirk at Oliver's suggestion, ducking his head and nosing behind the other boy's ear. "Unless he likes to watch," he murmured, softly enough so only Oliver could hear him. "Seems you Gryffindors are pretty fond of that."

Snickering, Oliver shifted just enough to nudge Terence in the stomach with his elbow. "I don't think so," he said quietly, still smirking. He smoothed his expression a little before asking Percy, "Would you like to watch, Perce?" His face was innocently inquiring but his eyes were dancing with mischief.

"What? Watch... oh!" Percy's blush returned with a vengeance and he backed up hastily, trying not to look like he was fleeing and failing miserably. "No! I-I-I mean, no," he stammered. Being okay with Oliver's personal turn-ons was one thing, but watching was something else _entirely_. "It's... It's not really my thing," he added, hand fumbling for the doorknob. "I've got to find Hermione. And do some revision. And do my rounds. Busy, busy, you know?" He finally got the door open and bolted, calling out a flustered, "Cheers!" as he pulled it shut behind him, his running footsteps echoing down the stairwell.

"That bloke needs to get shagged in the worst way possible," Terence laughed, pressing his face against the back of Oliver's strong shoulder.

"God, no kidding." Oliver couldn't stop laughing. "Poor Percy." Getting himself somewhat under control, Oliver turned to face Terence again and smiled at him. "Now, where were we?"

Laughter dancing in his eyes, Terence brushed their lips together. "Improving inter-house relations," he said.

Oliver grinned. "Is that what they're calling it now?" He reached between them and cupped Terence through the open flies of his trousers, rubbing through the thin cotton of his pants. "Have to admit," Oliver murmured, "not really thinking about snakes and lions at the moment." Oliver kissed Terence harder, nipping at his bottom lip.

Terence groaned, his cock filling rapidly, recovering nicely from Percy's interruption. "Call it whatever you want," he breathed, and dove back in for another kiss, licking at Oliver's lips. "Fuck, you drive me mad, Ol."

"That's the idea," Oliver said smugly, leaning over Terence and easing him flat. Still kissing Terence, Oliver rubbed his cock more firmly and then made a soft, frustrated sound, breaking the kiss so he could see what he was doing. He shoved his hand into Terence's pants and grabbed his cock. "Yeah," Oliver breathed, "that's better."

"Oh yeah," Terence echoed, thrusting up into Oliver's hand. He reached down and cupped Oliver, returning the favour and squeezing him through his trousers and pants.

Suddenly impatient, and trying so hard to push the memories of Bill _out_ and _away_ , Oliver pulled back and quickly stripped out of the remains of his uniform, dumping the clothing on the floor before pulling the bed curtains almost completely closed. With a predatory grin he pounced, tugging Terence's trousers and pants off enough that he could wrap his lips around Terence's cock and suck. He closed his eyes and moaned. _Terence. Bill is over. He has to be._

Reeling from the sudden jump, Terence bit his knuckle to keep from crying out, whimpering instead. He cupped the back of Oliver's head with his free hand and lifted his hips, willingly giving his body over for whatever brilliant thing Oliver wanted to do to him. It occurred to Terence, fleetingly and just before Oliver gave a particularly hard suck, that it wasn't very Slytherin to be this trusting, but then there was just _something_ about Oliver. "Ol... fuck," he gasped.

Oliver hummed around the thick flesh in his mouth and then began bobbing his head, taking Terence as deep as he could, swallowing against the soft head as it hit the back of his throat. His hand cupped Terence's balls, his long middle finger reaching to rub the soft skin behind them as he kept moving up and down.

The breath caught in Terence's throat and he fisted his hand in Oliver's hair, trying to ground himself. Groaning, Terence looked down and watched his cock disappearing again and again between Oliver's lips. Oliver only knew how to go full speed, and it made Terence's head swim as he gasped and squirmed. "God, that's _good_ ," he finally managed, licking his own lips as he watched.

"Mmm," Oliver agreed. He eased the tip of his finger into Terence's entrance as he sucked, then he pulled back and Summoned his wand, using it to clean and slick Terence so he could push his finger all the way in. He fucked Ter with one finger over and over before finally adding a second, bending to again lick up the length of the other boy's cock as he did. "You never fuck me," Oliver said softly, absently.

 _That's because I fall in love with everyone I fuck_ , Terence thought, licking his lips again, wondering if it would really be all that bad. Or if it would even happen this time, since it only happened twice before. He caught Oliver's wrist in his hand, stilling those clever fingers. "Do you... do you really want that?" Terence asked in a shaky voice. "Do you want me to fuck you, Ol?"

Oliver looked up at Terence's face with slightly dazed eyes. "Um. If - only if you want to." He managed a shaky smile. "Never topped before you, Ter." Oliver leaned over Terence, bracing his hand next to Terence to bear his weight as he bent to softly kiss the other boy. "Sometimes I miss being fucked." He kissed Terence again. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to fuck me," Oliver said seriously.

Terence breathed deeply, slowly, looking up at Oliver and feeling so ridiculously giddy while he did it. "You're... bloody amazing, Ol," he said, smiling brightly and openly and in a way that only this particular Gryffindor had ever managed to get out of him. "It's been a long time," he warned, but knew he was going to do it anyhow. Terence was sure that nothing could make him feel any more over the moon than he was just now, but he bit his lip and promised that he'd wait until later to say it out loud.

He could feel his cheeks flush, so Oliver ducked his head as he muttered, "I'm not amazing." But Oliver was unable to resist the joy in Terence's face, that _look_ in his eyes, and he lifted his head again to smile down at Terence. "It's okay," he said, "it's been a long time for me too." Oliver had a sudden flash of Bill in his mind, of the last time he'd been fucked, and he closed his eyes and forced the memory away. "Maybe - we don't have to, Terence."

"If you want it, I'll do it," Terence said, reaching up to cup Oliver's face with his hand. Oliver was doing it again, drifting off and Terence would be bloody well _damned_ if he was letting Oliver's secret ruin the moment. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, impulsively whispering, "I love you already, anyhow."

" _Terence_." Oliver deepened the kiss, overcome to finally hear those words from another boy. Man. Another man. "I love you too." And he did, truly. A traitorous corner of his mind reminded him that he loved Bill more, but again Oliver pushed the thought away. Bill didn't love him. Terence did, and Terence was here, now, in his arms. "I want you to fuck me," Oliver whispered into Terence's mouth. "I want to feel you inside me."

Gasping, Terence kissed back again and again and said a small prayer that he wouldn't cock this all up. "Yeah," he breathed between long, drugging kisses, his hands smoothing down Oliver's back and cupping his arse almost tentitavely. "How do you like it?" he asked, swallowing heavily.

Oliver managed a grin. "Any way I can get it, really," he said, laughing a bit at himself. He cupped Terence's face. "Let's try it slow, at least at first."

Terence laughed nervously. "Just as well," he admitted, somehow managing enough blood flow to blush. "Might not last too long otherwise." Then he wrapped his arms around Oliver and rolled them over, covering the other boy with his slim body and looking down at him through thick black fringe.

Oliver reached up to brush the hair out of Terence's eyes. "I love you," he said again softly, thrilled at the very idea. He loved someone who loved him too. Oliver Summoned his wand again and used it on himself this time, adding an extra charm to relax his muscles. "Fuck me, Terence," Oliver whispered.

Nodding jerkily, Terence fumbled between them, sliding his fingers into Oliver and then stroking himself quickly. "I love you too," he panted, angling and pressing into Oliver, and _oh god_ , Oliver felt so good around him, even just this little bit, and Terence rocked deeper, forgetting how to breathe for a bit, until his balls brushed Oliver's arse. Air roared into his lungs, and Terence shook, mauling Oliver's neck as he tried to gain enough control to not come so bloody soon.

Stroking Terence's back soothingly, Oliver wrapped a leg around the other boy and tried not to think about how different this was from Bill. It felt so good to have someone inside him again. Oliver closed his eyes and nosed at Terence's hair. Why was it getting harder to forget Bill instead of easier? Oliver clenched his teeth and then consciously relaxed. "Terence," he murmured, "god, Ter, feels so good." Terence, Terence, Terence. Oliver breathed in the scent of his new love. "It's okay, let go. I'm here."

"Ol," Terence breathed against his neck, moving slowly, a bit clumsily. His mouth hung open and his eyes were closed as he tried to keep going. Oliver always seemed to make him lose control, no matter what they were doing, or Oliver was doing to him.

"Fuck me," Oliver whispered. "Hard. Fuck me hard." Oliver reached down, rubbing his fingers between Terence's cheeks and over his entrance. "Please, Ter, _move_."

Shuddering, Terence tried to give Oliver what he was begging for. It took several unsteady and uneven thrusts for Terence to settle into any sort of pattern, and still he was afraid to move harder, faster. Not if he wanted to make this last any longer than their first time together. But he still tried, because if there was one thing Terence knew, it was no matter how good it felt to be filled, it was bloody well _perfect_ to be fucked so hard his teeth chattered.

He tried. Oliver closed his eyes and nuzzled Terence, willing the memories of Bill _away_ but they wouldn't go. Terence was hesitant where Bill had been sure and strong, and it just wasn't the same. Wasn't as good, and Oliver immediately felt guilty for thinking such a thing, especially right now. He moved with Terence, encouraging Terence with his body to just move. "Terence," Oliver whimpered. Suddenly he saw stars as Terence hit that one spot, and Oliver groaned. Much better. "Oh yeah. Do that again."

Terence could tell Oliver was doing _it_ again, and he hefted the Gryffindor boy's leg a bit higher and thrust in again, grunting from the effort as he pushed harder. Lifting his head, Terence looked down at Oliver, at his closed eyes, and wondered, bitterly, who Oliver was seeing just now. "Say my name again?" he asked, all emotion bled out in favour of just trying to breathe as he moved with a vengeance, chasing away his own thoughts.

"Terence," Oliver panted, mewling softly as Terence found a hard, fast rhythm that sent sparks up his spine again and again. "God, Ter, so _good_." Oliver arched his neck and writhed under each thrust, losing himself in pleasure in a way he hadn't been able to since the last time he'd bottomed. This was what he'd been missing for months, and Oliver gloried in the need that overwhelmed him. "B- Nngh. Ter. _Yes._ "

Reaching between them, Terence palmed Oliver's cock and squeezed him, trying to pull him in time to his thrusts, but Terence just didn't have enough concentration beyond how his own cock felt. So tight, hot and slick, grasping around him, drawing him in again and again. "Ol," he panted, ducking down and fastening his mouth to Oliver's neck, high enough that no collar would be able to hide it.

Oliver whimpered, unable to hold on any longer with Terence's hand on his cock, mouth on his neck, cock in his arse. He cried out and shook as he came, hard, head spinning and vision blurred. "Terence," he gasped. "God."

Terence bit down on Oliver's neck, sucking and bruising as he snapped his hips forward unevenly, sinking into Oliver's trembling body once more. And then he came with a strangled shout against Oliver's skin, clinging to him, chest heaving, and the world shrunken down to just this, to the two of them. Mouth working silently, Terence collapsed on top of Oliver and closed his eyes as he tried to piece his shattered self back together.

Gulping for air, Oliver clung to Terence, holding him tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden but brief sting of tears. "Terence," he whispered, and ran his fingers through the soft dark strands of the other boy's hair. Turning his head, Oliver pressed his lips to Terence's hair. "I love you."

"I love you," Terence breathed back automatically, his lips moving over the hot skin of Oliver's neck as he spoke. There was a weight in his chest, but Terence refused to think about that right now, when he was fairly sure he couldn't think much at all, anyhow. He shifted and opened his eyes, unable to help the lazy smirk that graced his face when he saw the wicked love-bite he'd left on Oliver's neck. "Sorry," he said as he brushed his fingers over the rapidly-forming bruises, even though he wasn't the slightest bit sorry at all.

Oliver slowly blinked his own eyes open and couldn't help but grin at the smirk on Terence's face. "No you're not," he said smugly, "and I'm not either." Cupping Terence's face, Oliver guided him into a light kiss. "It shows I'm yours," Oliver murmured against Terence's lips as his eyes drifted lazily shut again. One corner of his mouth quirked up in satisfaction. "Nothing like being fucked," he mumbled.

 _Are you?_ Terence thought, but didn't say. Instead, he nuzzled Oliver and kissed him again. "Yeah," he breathed. "Nothing like it." Laughing quietly, he went on, "Still my favourite." Still grinning, Terence shifted, pulling free of Oliver with a soft grunt. "I love you, Ol," he whispered, curling against Oliver, wanting nothing so much as to just be held right then.

"Love you," Oliver echoed. He wrapped himself around Terence, burying his face in the other boy's neck as he started to doze off. "Don't leave me." Oliver didn't realise he'd said those last three words out loud, if nearly inaudibly. He wasn't sure if he meant Terence or Bill, and didn't want to think about it too closely.

"So long as it's me you want," Terence said, soft and not expecting to be heard. There'd be time later for thinking about what he meant by that.


End file.
